Silesian Confederate Navy
Intenal affairs of the Silesian Confederacy caused, that the main duty of the Silesian Confederate Navy was suppression of breakaway secessionist movementsit was the reason for prohibition against armed merchantmen and other privately flagged warships in its territorial space; neighbouring powers warships presence had to be tolerated by Silesian government, there were an agreement concerning Andermani naval base in the Sachsen sector also (HH0, HH6, HH10), another exception were auxillary warrants (HH10); it is not certain on what basis Hauptman Cartel armed passenger liners were present there (HH6). Because of it there were very limited means to cope with extensive piracy on the Silesian Confederacy area. Moreover corrupted Silesian government members were notorious for illegal hand over the Silesian Confederate Navy ships to local piratesHH0, HH10, HH11, Jayne's, 15-20% of the ships were long gone before 1920 P.D.. Above mentioned factors, as well as poor quality of its ships and personnel, caused that the Silesian Confederate Navy in 19th and 20th centuries P.D. was a second-rate fleet. Structure and command There were mentioned eight units squadron and two unit divisions, however Silesian Confederate Navy detachments were not described as fleets, task forces, task groups or squadrons (HH6). * Naval counterpart for Confederacy central government, located in the Silesia system, Silesia sectorPrime Minister and cabinet referred in HH0, should be some kind of commander of naval operationseg. heavy cruiser reinforcements mentioned in HH0 were directed in 1880 P.D. by somebody to Saginaw sector, as well as Sachsen naval department - to the Psyche system in 1909 P.D. (HH6). In 1672 P.D. capital navy detachment was weaker then Manticoran task group consisted of battleships squadron and two 2 divisions of SDsaccording to Jayne's that task group, sent to the Silesia system, caused fall of pirate supporting Silesian government. * Sector governorSilesian Confederacy was divided into 9 sectors was military commander-in-chief of the sector also. He was assisted by sector naval commanderin the Saginaw sector in 1880 P.D. naval commander was in rank of Commodore. There were no standard size for sector navy detachment - in 1880 P.D. in the Saginaw sector it included ships not bigger than light cruiserand had to be supported with heavy crusiers against Prism rebellion (HH0), but in the Sachsen sector c.a. 1909 P.D. it was described as powerfulHH6, so it consisted probably even of battlecruisers; on the other hand Sachsen sector navy detachment wasn't mentioned at all, when events of year 1919 P.D. were described (HH10). It seems also, that sector detachments were unsufficient force to supress as strong rebellions as that in Prism, Saginaw sector, or in the Chalice cluster, Terrance sectorboth operated at least dozen warships strong navies contained even of heavy cruisers. * System governor was assisted by system naval commander and the star systems' command staffHH11, system governor was in charge also with local security force - police - equipped with LACs (Zoraster system, HH10). There were no standard size for system navy detachment: ** it was possible that battlecruiser squadron was assigned to star system navy detachmenta fake one, revealed in 1920 P.D. (HH11), ** there were possible systems where limited navy detachment was stationed, eg. the Telmach system detachment was described as a "joke", the heaviest unit of the Schiller system detachment was corvette (HH6) and in the Zoraster system probably stationed security forces LAC's only (HH10), ** there were possible systems where was no navy detachment - eg. the Walther system in 1909 P.D. had no naval base, but just small customs station (HH6). In the Royal Manticoran Navy ranks It is not certain how the Sliesian Confederacy was divided by Andermani Empire and Star Kingdom of Manticore in 1920 P.D. and what was Andermani policy towards the Silesian Confederate Navy remnants. On the side of Star Kingdom of Manticore Admiral Mark Sarnov was appointed in charge of established there RMN Silesia Station. He beginned reorganization of subordinated silesian forces by decommission of older units and completely reshuffling the star systems' command staffs. It wasn't possible to account for almost thirty percent of the Confeds' official ship list also. At least half, but more probably two-thirds of the lacking ships were long gone before annexation of the Silesian Confederacyeg. for fraud purposes one of the system governors and his local naval commander were listing an entire squadron of battlecruisers and to twenty thousand personnel — as present on active duty when they didn't even exist (HH11). Some of those ships really did disappear, however it was suspected, that part of them converted from part-time to full-time pirates. Ships Sliesian navy consisted very likely of light ships onlyaccording to SITS, Shipbook 2.0, neighbouring powers sent there warships not bigger than battlecruiser (Jayne's, HH0, HH6). According to Saganami Island Tactical Simulator - Shipbook 2.0 the Silesian Confederate Navy used at least 7 ship classes c.a. 1900 P.D.: * Mazur-class LAC - LAC’s used by local security forces were mentioned in HH10, * Gryf-class frigate - frigates were mentioned in HH0, * Cheslav-class destroyer - destroyers, including small ones were mentioned in HH0 and HHA4, * Wroclaw-class light cruisers - light cruisers were mentioned in HH0, * Telmach-class and Jarmon-class heavy cruisers - heavy cruisers, including small ones were mentioned in HH0, * Silesia-class battlecruiser - battlecruisers were mentioned in HH11. There were corvette mentioned in HH6, however it is not certain if it was small hypercapable warship or a kind of LAC. In 1672 P.D. CN had some modern unitshanded over by pirates in connection with Commodore Saganami antipirate actions (Jayne's). In 1880 P.D. part of older units was obsolete (HH0). In 19th and 20th century P.D. the Silesian Confederate Navy sensor and EW systems much worse than its Manticoran or Havenite counterparts (HH0, HH6). Heavy cruiser capable shipyard was present in the Chalice cluster, Saginaw sector (HH6). Appeared ships: * heavy cruiser ''Versimov''Telmach-class, (Jayne's), * light cruiser ''Lydia''name at Prism Space Navy (HH0), * two auxillary armed merchant cruisers: Pirates' Bane and Ambuscade - rearmed and refited Vogel-class armed colliersat least Pirates' Bane derivated from Vogel-class, both ships owned by Thomas Bachfisch (HH10). External links * map of Silesia at Baen Books * Bohemian page with Sliesian naval officer picture - left down corner References Category: Star nations